Alone
by Runaway Wordette
Summary: It's the anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre. He sends them all away but of course she's going to stay. She'd never let him be alone.


**Wow... I just went from slap happy comedy to something... Angsty... Well I think it's pretty good so I'll post it up anyways! If you need to read something happy after this, I have a few non depressing one-shots. Sakura beats Sasuke over the head with a frying pan in one of them. :)**

**ENJOOOY**

* * *

I was the only one here. He had sent all the others away with a monotonous voice, so they told me. How funny it is, that I'm the only one who has ever been able to tell what he is really feeling while he doesn't know me at all.

It's the anniversary. I stared **at** the large oak door that towered over me and I could almost hear the anguished screams and slams that had come from behind it so many years ago. His own family… His own parents…

His _brother_…

I didn't bother knocking as he would only send me away. The dark wood doors swung open silently to reveal a dark room larger that my entire apartment. Mahogany stair cases covered with faded red silk carpets wound up along each edge of the room to an upstairs panel you could walk on. More intricate doors stretched along the wall behind the panel and I would have been lost had I not been able to sense his chakra here. I always had been able to sense his chakra, even when he masked it completely. I was always good at sensing with my chakra but for some reason no matter what, I could always find his.

A bitter smile folded on my lips as I shook my head at my own stupidity. I'm so pathetic. I'm so _weak_. I began to walk up the stairs without bothering to mask my chakra. It would be silly to try and sneak up on him, especially today.

I listened to the soft thuds of my feet padding up the stair and closed my eyes. I could see a family living in this huge house. They all had midnight black hair and onyx eyes. There was a small boy hanging around his older brother's neck like a monkey. The little boy had a wide grin and flushed cheeks that were complimented by sparkling eyes. He was chattering nonsense to the brother who watched him fondly, giving him a poke on the forehead. A mother chuckled as she walked down the stairs towards them to ask how training went. A father would emerge from a study with an expressionless face to stand by his family. He would hn, just like the little boy would when he grew up, and the whole family would look perfect.

Suddenly the daytime view was switched to night time and I watched as a figure crept stealthily down the hallway. It held a kunai in trembling fingers as it opened a door. The mother sat in a chair reading a book and she looked up at the entrance. Her warm eyes brightened and she opened her mouth to say something but before she could steel metal flashed. It drew closer, closer, CLOSER-

My eyes flashed open to see the same hallway before me. It was dusty now and the carpets were worn and tattered. The tapestries hung from the wall with faded colors. Time had passed. I held back a few tears and forced my feet to continue along the same path the shadowy figure's had. I walked with soft steps to the same door and closed my hand around the cold, hard, and brass door handle. It glinted bronze behind my pale hand as I turned it.

The door swung open silently, just like all the other doors had and I stepped into the room. He sat on the bed, hunched over in the center. His shoulders slumped and his head hung low. His quiet breathing filled the faded room and I stepped forward.

"I told them not to come."

I stayed silent but took one more step forward.

"I told them to stay away. You're still as idiotic as ever."

That stung but I wasn't going to leave. How could I? I would never leave him by himself on a day like today. I promised to always be there for him. I took another step closer to the bed.

"I bet you think you can say something that will comfort me." He let out a bitter bark of laughter that almost made me wince. "You delude yourself into thinking you mean something to me."

My heart stuttered it's beating with a throb of pain but I ignored it. I took another step closer to the bed.

"You think you're so smart. You think you're so strong. You're stupid and weak and you're the last person I'd want here right now."

I bit my lip to hold in the little gasp of pain and stifled the emotion inside of me. I took another step closer to the bed.

"Don't you get it?" He whirled around to face me with crimson swirling eyes that glared at me angrily. "I don't want you here. I've never wanted you here. I've never wanted you near me. You're just like all the other pathetic waste that continues to chase after me. Leave."

My breath hitched but I took the last step to the bed. I lowered myself to sit on it and continued to watch him.

His breathing was heavy now and his eyes gleamed with disbelief and anger. His unruly hair was hanging in strands all around his face. I sat still and continued to stare.

"You're so worthless. You're not a ninja. You're not a teammate. You don't belong here."

I closed my eyes for a few moments but opened them and continued to stare. Everything he said was in a cold and bitter tone that sliced into me. He didn't yell or snap, but he said it with a conviction that hurt more.

He glared at me with frustration and ran hooked fingers through his hair. "Why won't you leave? Why can't you leave?"

I felt my lips drift apart to answer and nearly choked on the words. "Because I can't let you be all alone."

His chest heaved as he continued to glare but the crimson slowly seeped out of his eyes. He turned away from me and a sour laugh burst from his hunched form. "Alone? I've always been alone."

"No," I murmured quietly, "You've never been alone."

His shoulders shook and I extended my hand to rest softly on his arm. I heard a choked sob and I began to run soothing circles on his back with my other hand.

"I hate you," He whispered with a tear filled voice. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

I felt a few of my own tears fall but I ignored them and continued to rub his back calmingly.

"Why won't you leave," I heard him mumble, "I say… I say all these terrible things but you stay. Why won't you leave?"

I shook my head even though he wasn't looking at me and said, "I'm not here for me. I'm here for you."

With that he finally crumbled. Her turned and leaned on my shoulder and began to cry. I stroked his back and ran my fingers though his hair, occasionally massaging his scalp. His whole form trembled and I wondered when had been the last time he had cried. Years, probably.

I felt his arms clench around me like a cage and squeeze me tight. "Don't leave," he mumbled incoherently. "Don't leave. I'm not going to be able to stand it if you leave."

I closed my eyes and a memory of when he had left drifted across my vision.

_I love you with all my heart!_

"I won't leave," I whispered. "I promise I won't leave."

With that he finally relaxed and I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks.


End file.
